The Tale of Ling
by Veasse
Summary: Ling hadn't even gave a thought to joining the army, not with the women about and mischievous pranks to pull on those gullible enough to fall for them. Then one day the Huns invade China, and he's forced to become a soldier. Will he live to tell the tale?
1. Farewell

The essence of normality wafted in the wind, dismissing the threat that lingered as if ready to pounce. Why should that matter to Ling, when there were ladies about to flirt with? Of course most in his age category were off being match-made; resulting, their was nothing for him to do. As he walked about, he day-dreamed of his perfect girl, and perhaps another prank to play on Lok Sheng, the only boy in his village who hadn't already learned his tricks, and who was gullible enough to fall for the same trick twice in a row. Which seemed weird to Ling, because the guy's name meant "Joy"(Lok) and "Victory"(Sheng).

_Dum, dum, dum, dum..._

Ling jumped as the drums echoed through the lands, startled out of his thoughts. Hurrying, he started running to see what the commotion was about, nearly falling over a tree root as he raced off. Finally he reached to source of the disturbance of peace. Two soldiers garbed in the Imperial uniforms sat on top of grey horses, leading them was none other than the emperor's assistant, Chi Fu, who rode a brown steed, who's face matched the expression of his rider. Chi Fu cleared his throat before addressing the listeners.

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China."

His beginning was short and simple, yet powerful enough to send gasps through the crowd, some women clutched on to their children, as if fearing the Huns would magically appear in thin air before them. The assistant continued, his serious tone ringing against the sudden hush that befell the citizen's, all intent on the man's words.

"By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army."

Ling felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned slightly to find his mother behind him, tears slowly springing to her eyes. Struggling to cheer her up, Ling gave her a weak smile, trying to convince her not to worry for him, but he failed. His mother turned away from him, her hand retreating from his shoulder as she tried to restrain her tears. His father's life had been taken by the Imperial Army in battle. He was the only man left in the family, and the only person his mother had.

Chi Fu started calling out names, and the men received their conscription notices. Finally the moment he had dreaded came.

"The Jun family!"

Ling did his best to look like a dignified and promising soldier-to-be as he walked forward to get the scroll that may mean his doom. As he took it he heard his mother stifle a sob, which increased the fear that swelled up inside him, though he did well to hide it. He backed away, letting a few other men get the conscription notice. Finally, Chi Fu gave the last order before racing off to the next village.

"Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp!"

That night, after they had ate, Ling's mother led him off to the wardrobe that contained his father's armor, if he was going to get to the camp in time he had to start as soon as possible, he had no horse to ride on, but luckily he was close enough that if he walked through most of the night and awoke in the early morning to travel the rest of the way, he'd be there on time. As he donned his uniform, her heard his mother recede to a position beside the door; as he redid his bun and placed the helmet on his head, he sensed the air of sorrow that hovered about his mother. Turning to face her, he saw the tears that were now trailing down her cheeks as she stared down at the floor.

As he approached she dragged her gaze to him. Running over she embraced him, her words wavering as she spoke.

"Be careful, my son."

Ling nodded, at a lost for words. It seemed like ages before his mother realized that she couldn't keep him like this forever, lest he be late, and regretfully she released him and opened the door, stepping out after her son. As Ling retreated from the comforts of his home, he gave the house a last look of longing. His mother was still in the same spot, yet as his eyes met hers from the distance, her hands shot up to cover her face and fell to her knees, sobbing. Taking a deep breath, Ling ventured on towards the camp, not daring to look back again. Soon his lanky silhouette vanished from the confines of his home town.


	2. Reacquaintance

A/N: A special thanks to Lynn12! My first and currently only reviewer! Don't you feel so honored?

From Lynn12: aw...its LING! i love it i want more! lol, please continue!  
To Lynn: I'm glad you like it! You want more, I'll give you more! I shall not leave this one to die! I have mucho motivation for it! I, personally, think there are NOT enough fanfics staring Ling! But have no fear! Once this one is done, I shall make a sequel starring him! His little bit of fame from me will not leave! Muahahahahahaha! Ahem... To the story, nyeh?

* * *

The sun slowly crept into the twilight sky, its dim light reflected off the form of a sleeping, curled up, Ling. His armor was piled neatly beside him, he stirred only slightly, but did not awaken.

Ling had just came in when the pound of drums began, his mother, who rushed to the still open door looked terrified.

"Ling, stay inside."

She left swiftly after her order was given, closing the door behind her. Ling, who was smart enough to know that she'd not travel far from the door and he would be caught if she heard the door squeak, went to a window behind the house and slipped out of it as skilled and stealthy as a feline. Silently he circled the house, sneaking into hearing and seeing range undetected, hiding behind a statue; he peered out to see what was going on.

There was a rider clad in the uniform of an Imperial messenger, and it didn't look like he carried good news. The man, stilled mounted upon his horse, spoke down to his mother, handing her a long package.

"I'm sorry..."

That was all that the messenger said. Ling risked revealing himself as he leaned out from behind his hiding spot, straining to see what the package was as his mother unwrapped the cloth that was tight around it. The women gasped as she pulled out his father's sword. It caught the sunlight and gleamed valiantly as a hero's would. Ling's eyes widened as he finally realized what was happening. That was no valiant hero's sword, it was his father's, his dead father's. He sharply took in a breath, and forgetting the he was supposed to be hidden, yelled,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

He jumped awake, his chest rising and falling swiftly as gasped and waited for his panic to subside, waiting for his memory to revive him to the present. His eyes darted everywhere; the sun was barely high, his armor still beside him. It was just a dream...

...or more like a memory. He shuddered, pushing it back until he could think properly once more. Sighing, he stood and again donned the armor over his robes and sword. Correction, his father's armor, robes, and sword. The same that were repaired and washed by his mother, the same that his father wore in battle, the same that he, himself may yet die in.

He checked the position of the sun, it wasn't late, he should still arrive in time. Slowly he trudged on, the hours stretched out before him longer than they should have. It felt like he was going in circles, except the landscape continually changed and became even more unfamiliar.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Ling heard the chatter of a few men. Lifting his line of vision from the ground, he got his first glimpse of the camp, only to be surprised to see he's one of the first new recruits there. Not that it really cheered him up, it made him wish even more that he had at least a few minutes more of sleep.

The rumble of the other men's voices had increased tremendously since that morning. Ling, who was garbed for training, had left the rest of his belongings in his tent. He forced himself to be optimistic, there wasn't much to it for him, all he had to do is think of how the ladies, whom had before slapped and even went so far as to mob him with shoes, would flock to his door. Of course, that always did the trick for him.

Suddenly he heard a voice calling his name, a nearly-forgotten-but-still-recognizable voice.

"Hey Ling! Wait up.!"

He peered behind him, a bit flabbergasted, but when he saw who it was he couldn't restrain the humongous grin the crawled across his face.

"Yao!? Never thought I'd see you again!"

Yao reached him, a lopsided grin on his face,

"What? They'd dare have a battle without me?" Yao suddenly noticed how much farther apart their heights were since the last time they had met, his grin dropped a little, was he going to be the shortest one here? "Growth spurt?"

Ling nodded his grin getting a slightly sarcastic edge to it, "Have you grown any since you were twelve?"

He regretted saying that as Yao punched his arm making him slam into a tree. Before he could do anything for revenge, a large man(vertically and horizontally) appeared behind Yao.

"Yao, chant with me."

He began a stream of words; Yao rolled eyes but following suit rather reluctantly.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Ling again adorned his mischievous grin, but learning his lesson didn't say a word. He and Yao had met a long time back, Ling's family had decided that they needed a closer home to the Imperial City, since his father had just been promoted to General of the Imperial Army. They had stopped for a rest at Yao's hometown; as always, Ling took this opportunity to flirt with the girls....

A twelve year old Ling covered his face as the girls whacked him unmercifully with their left shoes, it wasn't the most cheerful memory he had of results with flirting, but it did have one positive thing about it.

Not wanting to hit any of the girls, he hadn't any idea of how to cease their attack. Every time he tried to escape one of the girls would trip him, then taunt, "You brought this on yourself you know."

The thing was, he DIDN'T know want he did wrong. Was it the "Hi Ladies?", or the mere fact that in attempt to make them like him, he did or said something to make them act like hornets? Whatever it was, he was doomed. Until...

"Hey!"

The girls ceased their battery, turning to the voice to glare and decide if he was worth beating-up, Ling took this chance to slip away, and succeeded. The girls, realizing who owned the voice became wide-eyed, a short boy with a black eye (man, he has had that for a long time...) gave them a malicious smirk. Pounding a fist in his other hand, he continued.

"I'm sure that you all would love being the testers of some new skills I've learned."

It sounded more of a growl than words; the girls hurried and ran off, fearing his wrath. As they all disappeared, the boy turned to observe Ling, as if trying to evaluate him. Finally, when Ling was getting tired of the follow the leader routine of stare, stare back, and so on, the boy spoke, his voice still imitating the growl.

"That was smart." Sarcasm oozed from his words like venom, and Ling tried to look like a worthy opponent as he assumed a battle position.

"Are you wanting a fight? I may be polite enough not to ruff up girls, but I can take you down any day; my father taught me all that I know!"

He was prepared for anything this guy threw at him, accept the one thing that he did. He laughed. Frowning Ling continued, "What? Don't think I can take you? Well watch this!" He imitated a complicated battle move he saw his father do, but tripped over his own feet in the process, falling flat on his face and causing another roar of laughter from the stranger. Aggravated, one thought scrolled across his mind, 'Nice, very nice, Ling. Just make him laugh harder at you!'

"I think that worm over there just ran for cover."

Ling propped himself up on his elbows, glaring(like one would if a friend was making fun of him) at the boy, the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, "I'm working on it!" Which made the stranger laugh even harder. Mentally, Ling beat himself.

Then the stranger did something totally unexpected, he helped Ling up. Ling couldn't help but inquire,

"Weren't you going to beat me up or something?"

The boy shrugged,

"Yeah, but I won't right now."

Ling raised a solitary eyebrow as the boy continued,

"So, what did you do?"

"I... don't... know...."

"Well, tell me what happened then!"

Sighing Ling began his story, to avoid having to fight this guy.

"Well, those girls were selling melons, and I was, uh, lonely. So I went up to them and said 'Hi'. They returned my greeting, and trying to continue the conversation I said, 'I like your melons' the girl that was closest to me slapped me, for what, I don't know. Anyway, I said, "What? I just said I like your melons!" Then two girls slapped me this time! Then I went, 'Fine, I don't like your melons!" and they still slapped me. Finally, I told them, "Fine! I wasn't going to buy any anyway!" Then they said, 'They're not for sale! You pervert!' Then slapped me again, then I was about to leave and I said, 'I don't see what is so perverted about that! They're just melons!' Then they ran up to me and started hitting me with their shoes! I still don't know why—WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!"

The guy was doubled over laughing at the dumbfounded Ling, what was so funny?


	3. Ping

A/N: Wow, I'm touched! This story has the most reviews out of all of my fanfictions! Thank you my lovely reveiws! Btw, the _italics_ are my responces to the reviews below! Enjoy the story! That's an order! LoL! J/K!

**Dragon Spirit Fighter: **LOL, this is very cute. You don't read nearly enough stories centered around Ling. Keep up the good work!  
_I agree, there are not enough stories centered around Ling! I'm glad you like it, I'll definitely not abandon this one, it is one of my best peices of work._

**blackmail bomer:**good story more chapters now,and could you make it a Ling/Mulan romance please and thankyou**  
**_I'm happy as always that you like it, and as stated earlier, and quoted from Mushu, "I shall not lose faith!" LoL! Sorry, this story is not going to be a romance, I might do one like that later. But hopefully you're not going to quit reading this just because of that though!_

**F.J Stellar:**Hey, I'm really enjoying this! I like your style and who dosen't love Ling? lol Update Soon!**  
**_Who doesn't love Ling? Let's see... Everyone who dislikes Ling say "I". cricket chirps I guess that means nobody, except for that darn cricket... LoL! I'm glad that you like the style, I can't really do any other. O.o LoL(again)!_

**narfgirl:**Hey this is a cool story so far I like it. I have never seen one about Ling before. Usually they're all about Mulan and her going back to war and falling in love with Shang. But this one is different, its original and with a different character. I would definitly like to see more of this so keep up the good work and have fun writing. :)  
P.S. If you want. Check out my Mulan story Slavers, Misfits, and Dragons.**  
**_I'm honored that so many people like my little fanfiction here. sniff sniff If you want to read more Ling centered stories, I highly recomend The Palace Guard, the only problem with it is that it's not complete. I've read Slavers, Misfits, and Dragons, and I've reviewed! Keep up the good work with your stories!_

* * *

Ling and Yao had just finished reliving their first acquaintance for Chien-Po's sake; Ling was still perfectly able to imitate his mess-up of the complicated battle move that he had first tried to intimidate Yao with. By time they finished Yao and Ling were doubled over from laughter, and Chien-Po, who had given a humorous smile, now watched them.

"You know what's more amusing than that, Ling?" Yao was red in the face, for once not from anger, but from laughing so hard.

"No, what is?" Ling's laughter was immediately stifled with curiosity.

"You know those girls you were talking too?"

"Yes, and I still can't believe how stupid I was."

"Well, I have to tell you something about them."

"Then tell me already!"

"They didn't work at that melon stand."

"What?" A weird expression flushed upon his face, what was it? "I got beat up by shoes for nothing?!"

"Yeah, guess so."

Ling blinked, "Whoops." He gave a 100-watt grin, "Still, once we return victorious, those girls are going to be sorry for attacking me for my youthful nonchalance." He gave an overly dramatic, very much exaggerated sigh, "I bet when we return as skilled warriors they'll be lining up at the door!"

Later, Chien-Po, whom had seen some old friends of his, wandered off. Leaving Ling and Yao alone to meander about the boot camp, stopping from time to time whenever something caught their eye. The day was going by quiet nicely, when...

"Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!" A single soldier-to-be foolishly revealed the giant red dragon tattoo that ran from his chest to his stomach, only Yao, Ling, and another unknown boy stopped to look.

A sneer inched mischievously onto Ling's long face, even before exchanging glances with Yao; he knew exactly what his short friend would do. Yao gave a thoughtful, elongated "Hmmm....", and before the man had a chance to even guess what flashed across their minds, he was flung to the ground from the force of Yao's punch. Ling nearly doubled over, "I hope you can get your money back!"

The foolish one stood, sent Ling and Yao a tiny glare, then stalked off to find some more friendly faces. The third observer, mean while, was watching Yao, looking a bit uneasy about something. Yao noticed this, and, after spitting, snarled, "What are you looking at?" When the strange man kept silent, he turned away, seeing the form of Chien-Po approaching, the stranger smiled a smile that should've been a friendly smile, then punched Yao hard on the shoulder, sending him flying into his large friend.

"Oh Yao! You've made a friend!"

Ling sniggered, that was one way of putting it he supposed. Soon after, the stranger did something truly uncalled for. He slapped Yao on his behind. Yao jumped and spun around, furious.

"Woah-ho-ho! I'll hit you so hard it'll make your _ancestors_ dizzy!"

Chien-Po picked up the now very angry Yao, "Yao, relax and chant with me."

"Errrrrgh...", Yao tensed, his face turning a violent scarlet hue.

"Nanuami tofu dah ..." Chien-Po began his chant, Yao copied and calmed down. Chien-Po having calmed Yao inquired, "Feel better?"

"Nrrgh. Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy."

The stranger turned to scurry away, but seemingly mad, he called, "Chicken boy?! Say that to my face, you limp noodle!"

Anger leapt up within Yao again, his face turned that crimson red shade, "Rrraaaaghhh!" He grabbed the stranger aiming to teach that punk a little lesson.

Ling, whose face had gone temporarily void of all emotion while he had watched the action commence, now gave a rather queer smirk, prepared to watch Yao beat-up this unsuspecting, idiotic stranger, perhaps ready to help if he felt like fighting. But this odd boy wasn't as stupid as he seemed however. Ducking before the blows could hit him, Yao's swipes met a new target, Ling. The first hit landed right in the stomach, which Ling had to admit to himself, hurt very much. The following two hit both cheeks, one at the time; finally, the last hit struck Ling's right eye. The last strike knocked Ling off of balance, and at first rather dumbfounded, he fell back, his head spinning.

Yao, who had not been able to stop himself from delivering those blows in time, apologized after seeing whom he had hit,

"Oh, sorry Ling!"

Ling looked up, not at Yao but at the fleeing stranger.

"Get him!"

He pointed at the retreating figure of the man; Yao turned and saw his target escaping. Enraged the pair raced after him. The boy dared stop to look back, giving Ling time to pounce, but all he managed to do was knock over the idiot, whom kicked Ling in the nose, pushing him back onto Yao, and fleeing once again.

Not willing to let this man get away, they were soon up and bounding after the stranger, Ling pushing up his sleeve, Yao clenching his hands into fists, and Chein-Po just following for the sake of it. They went through tent after tent chasing the escapee, until finally they came out of a tent only too late to remember that the other man wasn't in front of them anymore. Yao halted just before running into the food line, Ling barely managed to keep himself from toppling over Yao, and Chein-Po, whose reaction was the slowest, knocked into them causing a domino effect.

The stranger slid out of the tent, clearly assuming the danger had passed, only to be met by the glares of many, many men. He gave a nervous chuckle as they advanced along with a near pleading "Hey guys..."

In a heartbeat the mass battle began, Ling, despite already having his teeth nearly knocked out, his stomach bruised, a black eye, and a nosebleed, fared well with the mayhem. The only new injury that came his way was a ripped sleeve, many more bruises, and a few scratches and scrapes. Before he could release all of the potential energy that built up in his rage, the Captain called his men to order.

"Soldiers!"

Everyone looked at the youth leader at once, Yao gave his victim a final punch before everyone cleared the Captain's sight to the stranger, all of them pointing an accusing finger yelling, "He started it!"

The Captain strode up to the stranger, who was straightening up.

"I don't need anybody causing trouble in my camp."

"Sorry..." The boy sounded oddly feminine there, but when he cleared his throat his voice suddenly became deeper, "I mean, sorry you had to see that. But you know how it is when you get those manly urges," a playful punch to the Captain, whom gave this soldier-to-be an odd look, "just gotta kill some thing. Fix things... cook outdoors..."

"What's your name?"

The boy stammered a series of "Um"s and "Uh"s before Chi Fu spoke up.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!"

The boy, looking almost panic stricken by the simple question managed a sentence, "I've got a name. And it's a boy's name too!"

Silence.

"His name is Ling."

The Captain put on a forced calm. "I didn't ask for his name, I ask for yours!"

"Ah-chu!"

"Ah-chu?!"

"Mushu..."

"Mushu?"

"No."

"Then what is it?!"

"It's Ping."

"Ping."

"Yes. My name is Ping."

"Let me see your conscription notice."

Ping removed the notice from his belt and handed it to the Captain. The Captain quickly glanced over it before looked up bewildered a Ping.

"Fa Zhou? _The_ Fa Zhou?"

Chi Fu glanced at the notice, and gave Ping a slightly suspicious look.

"I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son."

Ping put on an air of casualty, "Er, he... doesn't talk about me much." He attempt to spit as Yao had done, but failed miserably in the process. Chi Fu muttered to the Captain loud enough for everybody to hear, "I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic!"

Ling and Yao sniggered as sinisterly at Ping as they dared, being in front of the Captain. The Captain continued his voice carry a slightly cruel amusement.

"Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up every single  
grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins."

The Captain left with what to Ling looked like a smug grin. Once he was out of hearing distance, and they were sure he wouldn't look back, all the soldiers glared at Ping as they went to receive bowls to store the rice in.

Ping made sure to steer clear of the crowd.


	4. It's Gonna Be A Long Day

A/N: I'm not going to wirte down the reviews anymore, like I did before. But have know fear! I'll still reply to your lovely reveiws!

To blackmail bomer: _Everybody has bad idea's sometimes. I know I have! LoL! I can't really picture Mulan and Ling together, kinda scary... But it'd make an excellent humor story! Muahahaha!_

To Dragon Spirit Fighter: _I got your review twice, you must REALLY love me! LoL! J/K! I know it is hard to imagine, but how I picture it is that Yao is the height of a normal boy at first, a Ling(who I'm making a tad bit younger than Yao, not by much though they're still in the same age group) is again the normal size. When they get older Ling has his major growth spurt(to the surprise of his mother ) and Yao simply stops growing. Poor him!_

To narfgirl: _Yeah, I like how it turned out. She—I mean "he"! LoL!—sounds crazy doesn't she?! Like talking to herself! LoL(again)!_

* * *

Ling woke early the next morning; his muscles were still sore from bending over all that day. With surreal agility he had got up, got dressed, and was out stretching in attempt to sooth his aching back. Yao, who set up his tent beside Ling, could still be heard snoring. Ling took a few minutes to stare at the tent. '_He sounds like a bear even when he's asleep!_' Ling smiled at this thought; imagining how furious Yao would be if he could read Ling's mind. After a few moments of trying to relieve the immense stiffness of his body, he decided that Yao was "oversleeping" and needed to be awakened before he turned ninety. Silently he snuck into the sleeping man's tent, snatched up one of Yao's abandoned pillows, and whacked the still slumbering "soldier" on the head with it. Yao gave a muffled "Umph!" Before drowsily sitting up, glaring a Ling.

"What was that for?!"

Ling fought to keep an innocent air about him.

"You were oversleeping!"

Yao peered around Ling's lanky form to see the light that streamed through the tent opening.

"It looks like the sun just rose."

"Oh, it did."

"Then I wasn't oversleeping?"

"No, I was just bored."

Yao glared at Ling, "Remind me to punch you later." He lied back down and turned over ready to fall back into his little dreamland.

"No! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

With each of the 'wake up's Ling, grabbing Yao's ankle, pulled him toward the tent flap. Yao glared at his friend once more, grumbling "All right, all right. Only if you stop pestering me!" as he got to his feet.

Rather sluggishly, at least Ling thought so, Yao donned his training robes and fixed his hair into a war bun. Ling tried to occupy himself by counting the grass blades.

"One hundred two thousand thirty-three, One hundred two thousand thirty-four... Yao! You're finally finished! What took you so long?!"

"I was going as fast as I could!" A brief pause, "Did you really count that many?"

"That many what?"

"Grass blades."

"Oh! No, I started from a random number, I was too lazy to start from one."

Yao rolled his eyes, leaving, with Ling right beside him, to go get breakfast.

Chein-Po joined them as they were leaving breakfast. Yao kept grumbling and complaining about how Ling got him up so early to the giant man. Once they reported to the training fields, Yao's complaints were stifled as Ling, making fun of what Captain Li might do, pretending to do karate poses. He was interrupted by Chi Fu; he couldn't resist but glare at that man. He had intruded on Ling's more interesting display of "fighting skills", and for that he would pay... later, though....

"Order! People, order!"

One soldier called out in response, "I'd like a pan-fried noodle!"

A large grin instant leapt onto Ling's face, watching Chein-Po as he joined in.

"Sweet and pungent shrimp."

Ling tried to resist laughing, but gave up and followed the rest of the men in laughing at the Emperor's assistant.

"That's not funny." Chi Fu scoffed.

Suddenly, Ling saw the form of a late recruit rushing to get to the appointed place, it was Ping. A mischievous smirk replaced his good-nature smile, slapping Yao to gain his attention he exclaimed.

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning." Yao glanced at the approaching figure, a sneer identical to Ling's writhing onto his features. Ping, not paying much attention to where he was going, indulged with fixing his shirt, came to a stop right inbetween Ling and Yao.

"Why, hello Ping! Are ya Hungry?" Ling's expression, if possible, turned even more sinister. Ping thought for a moment, and was about to give a response, when Yao, who'd just finished giving a mock thoughtful "Yeah...", grabbed the boy's bandana and pulled him down to his level, ready to deliver the delayed blow.

"'Cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich!"

Ling ducked and leaned away from the two, he had learned his lesson; Ping covered his face. Yao was about to strike when that pathetic boy was saved again.

"Soldiers!"

Everyone, including the trio, got into line, intent on the Captain's words.

"You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me."

Shang took off his shirt, revealing nicely toned muscles. Ping, though Ling couldn't see him due to his eyes being closed, stared in awe. As Captain Li passed by, his bow and arrow ready, Yao hissed, "Oooo, tough guy." A smirk evident on his lips.

"Yao."

The line of men took a large step back in unison, leaving Yao the only one remaining in his current position. Yao's eyes widened as the Captain seemed to aim directly at him, but right before he released the arrow, his target changed to the top of a pole. He got a perfect bulls eye.

"Thank you for volunteering." That cruel amusement was back, it was obvious even though Ling didn't look at the Captain. The man's voice was tainted with it. "Retrieve the arrow."

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." Yao growled through clenched teeth while cracking his knuckled menacingly. He stormed over to the pole and was about to attempt to climb it when Shang spoke up again. "One moment, you seem to be missing something."

Yao's face grew red, as it always did when he was furious about something. The Captain strode up to Yao, followed by Chi Fu, who was carrying a seemingly heavy box. Everybody leaned forward attentively, all of them wondering about the contents of the parcel. Captain Li opened the box, receiving two large medals out of it. He slipped the loop of fabric from the first medal onto Yao's right wrist, and momentarily held it high, slightly lifting Yao off his feet, for the others to see. "This represents discipline." He let go and Yao's arm dropped to the ground. As he was mustering all his strength to pull his right arm back up, Shang slipped the second medal over the opposite arm, again nearly lifting Yao off the ground. Yao looked at the first medal, then the second, and finally gave a look that clearly said "Uh oh." as Shang was explaining the second medal. "And this represents strength." He again released Yao's arm, Yao fell to the ground.

Ling laughed at his friend softly, not wanting to be the next man who climbed that pole. He'd make a fool out of himself for sure!

"You need both to reach the arrow."

Yao again readied himself, this time there were no interruptions as he scrambled as far up the pole as he could. But try as he might, he still slid down, failing to live up to his words. Each man that tried to reach the arrow failed, finally, it was Ling's turn. He tried his best to get as far up as he could. He didn't know what happened, first he was doing as good as the other men had, and the next thing he knew he'd learned how flexible he really was and he tried to restrain himself from falling, or at least lessen the impact.

As he got up, no serious damage on him what so ever, he could feel the Captain and other soldiers staring at him. Surely he should have broken his back by falling like that? Embarrassed, Ling got beside the wide eye Yao, who whispered, "I didn't know you could bend like _that_!"

Ling scowled at him, "I didn't either."

"You're going to be sore tomorrow."

"Mhm."

Ling watched all the following recruits up to Ping, the last one, but none had fell as oddly as he had. Shang shook his head as he watched Ping standing, rubbing his sore bottom.

"We've got a long way to go."

As the Captain trudged of to prepare the next challenge for them, Ling decided, that this indeed, was going to be a very long day.


	5. The Memory

A/N: Wow, I feel very loved! I'm so glad you all like my story! sniff sniff I've updated the last chapters to attempt to fix grammical errors, so sorry to those devoted enough to put me on their Author Alert thingy coughDragonSpiritFightercough about the flood of updates!

**To narfgirl**: You're right about the every Friday thing, but that was done by accident! I'm glad you find this story amusing! I'm trying as hard as possible to bring out the funny in myself! I, personally, didn't think it was going to work!

**To Jhs Rockerbaby**: That pole would hurt! I'm surprised that he didn't get a concussion, that would've been just aweful for poor Lingy-Poo! (O.o Where did that come from?)

**To Lynn12**: I'm glad you think that way! And about my updatey activeness... "Don't even worry about it! I will not lose faith!" LoL!

**To blackmail bomer**: I think it's a good idea... Yes, very nice. I'll make it later though. Bwahaha!

**To Dragon Spirit Fighter**: That's my goal, to make each chapter better, so that it'll be a fine piece of literature!

_

* * *

_

_"Seriously Jun Lian, I have no clue why you keep that boy, he's not worth anything."_

_Wei Qi glared at Ling, her eyes were colder than ice, and her smirk was overly malicious. Jun Lian, Ling's mother, wasn't looking though; her eyes were fixed on the hair ribbon that her husband had given her when they first met. Tear flowed down the woman's cheeks, it was only a week after she had found out about her beloved's death. Wei Qi was supposedly there to comfort her, but Ling didn't really think that evil—erm—thing was doing a real good job._

_"Abandon him? Wei Qi, he is all I have left. I'd let the world suffer before I let anything happen to him."_

_Ling stuck out his tongue at the 'thing' from behind his mother's back, in result, her icy glare hardened._

_"Think about it, my friend, do you really want a son like that? He would never be fit for the duties of a real man when he grows-up. He is scrawny and pathetic, it would be better for you to just let him go. You're still young enough to wed another and have more suitable sons—"_

_—SMACK!!!_

_Wei Qi's hand flew to her slapped cheek, her eyes wide with astonishment. Lian was panting, her face flushed. The goldenrod ribbon was still secured limp in her tightly clutched fist._

_"Don't you ever talk about my son like that! He's perfect, and I don't need anyone else! Leave me now, before I have you thrown out!"_

_Wei Qi stumbled to her feet, glaring daggers at Jun Lian, "Fine! I will leave! Before I go, I'll assure you, my husband is going to hear about what you did! And you'll be sorry by time its over!"_

_Jun Lian glowered at Wei Qi's retreating back as the woman stormed away, not averting her gaze until she was certain that the wench was gone. When she was sure, she slowly lowered to the ground, giving Ling a rather downcast, unfelt smile._

_"I didn't much care for her anyway." She stared silently up at her son for a moment, before she broke into a fit of sobs. Ling rushed over to her, crooning comforting words in a low whisper, tired of all the sorrow, wanting to escape it, yet trapped in its dreaded bars. Finally the tear stained feminine face of his mother's lifted from her hands, droplets of salty tears splotched upon the ribbon, and she smiled a real smile. Her eyes sparkling out to her son, "You remind me so much of you're father. Take this, and treasure it. When you're grown, and you've found the right one, present this to her to show your undying affection for her."_

_Smoothly her arms extended, offering Ling the ribbon that held so many happy memories. He hesitated._

_"Go on, I want you to have it."_

_Still a little tentative, Ling reached forward, gently taking the silky strip of fabric from his mother's hands. His mother smiled a little longer, before rising to leave. Just she was in the door way, she stopped, glancing once more a the young Ling. The goldenrod ribbon was still in his open hands, moments before he had been staring at the little piece of fabric in wonderment. But when he heard his mother halt, he tore his gaze away from it to look at her._

_"Ling?"_

_"What is it, Mama?"_

_"What that foul woman—Wei Qi—said, don't feel like you have to prove anything to her. I've said it once, and I will say it again. I think you are perfect just the way you are." With that, she left to the privacy of her room, to mourn the passing of her husband once again._


End file.
